a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peripheral devices for use with computers, and, more particularly, to a mouse pad having a surface that is illuminated by one or more LEDs to which power is supplied from a USB port on the computer.
b. Related Art
As is well known, mouse pads are accessories that provide a suitable substrate for operation of a computer mouse or similar pointing device. As used in this description and the appended claims, the term “mouse pad” includes all such pads, whether they are used with a mouse per se or another, similar device, or whether they serve an additional function, such as providing support for a user's hand/wrist, for example.
Mouse pads have often been provided with one or more forms of decoration to enhance their visual appeal and create a more interesting environment when working at a computer. In most of these products, artwork (e.g., a drawing or photograph) has been printed onto the upper surface of the pad, either directly on the cushioning material or on a fabric layer that is adhered to the top of the cushioning material. In a few instances, a molded decoration or other structure has been applied to a mouse pad as a variant on this theme.
Although enjoyable in their own right, ordinary decorative mouse pads display only a single image, which of course loses its novelty and therefore its appeal in fairly short order. Some mouse pads have incorporated “holographic” decorations, in which the image changes with the position of the eye, but even these are limited to only a couple of images and therefore very quickly become “old hat”.
The artistic efforts applied to mouse pads must of course be tempered by practical considerations relating to the function of the product. For example, a mouse pad must include a generally flat upper surface so as to provide a work area that is suitable for operation of a mouse. It must also be comparatively thin so as to not raise the mouse excessively above the level of the desk or tabletop on which the pad is typically placed. Moreover, although rigid mouse pads are known, it is generally desirable for the pad to be formed of a flexible, somewhat resiliently yielding material, both for comfort and tactile appeal, and for the ability to conform to minor irregularities so that the pad will remain stable and stationary on a variety of work surfaces. Still further, it is imperative that cost be low, since mouse pads are generally considered to be cheap, utilitarian items and therefore will not ordinarily be purchased if priced too highly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a decorative mouse pad that presents a new form of visual appeal as compared with traditional printed mouse pads and the like. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a mouse pad that is capable of providing variable patterns and appearance so that its visual appeal will be retained over a period of use. Still further, there exists a need for such a mouse pad that has satisfactory ergonomic, tactile and functional qualities for use with a conventional computer mouse or similar device. Still further, there exists a need for such a mouse pad that can be manufactured economically, yet which is long-lasting and durable in use.